Left
by hannibalsapron
Summary: "And the Devil so hated the world he gave his three sons." Rated T for mild swearing and Dark plus supernatural themes.


**Left**

_**A/N: Hi. I haven't been active in a while and yeah that's true but I'd like to put this fic up. If you guys noticed I kind of deleted this fic and re-uploaded it because I want to start everything anew and I changed the characters. So I hope you'll enjoy this! -Rach**_

The gallant clouds gently wash against the pale blue canvas of the sky with the shrilly winds complementing its gothic weather. Feet dangle precariously over the parapet and nails scratch the hard asphalt beneath it in hypothetical question.

"Who's he supposed to be?" Sebastian nudges his chin towards a fumbling figure on the pathway below. His features were softly hidden by the high ends of his coat and fringed hair, boots trekking mud all through the cobbled road.

Nick cocks his head to the side, jumping on the parapet as he observes the shadow. "He's probably new," Nick pauses as he smirks at Sebastian, "Why? Found your new target?"

Sebastian glances swiftly at Nick before a thoughtful expression rests upon him, "He seems... interesting."

Beside him, Robin looks up from his nails, "Would you need some assistance with this one?"

"Like I said, my decision is not final," Sebastian clips, mouth curving downwards, "and if I do intend to target him, it wouldn't be wise to have you and Josiah helping me. You both have targets, Hunter especially. I wouldn't want to deter you from your own."

"As you wish, Sebastian." Robin nods submissively, with an air of spite, as he picks up his blazer from the cemented floor, dusting it off in the process, "It has been long since the last so you must be careful-"

"I am well informed of the precautions I have to take."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Nick rolls his eyes as he jumps off the parapet, making his way towards the exit. Robin follows suit as he and Nick take off, leaving Sebastian alone.

Sebastian merely spares a glance at the abrupt departure as he licks his lips, eyes growing hazy and eyes turning to an alluring shade of crimson. There was an immediate appeal to this flustered man, and denying it would be absolutely ridiculous. So he wasn't going to try understanding what he wants.

He watches a while longer until all grew silent and the clouds began to beat, making him retreat back towards the building. Sebastian needed a closer observation.

* * *

A frown sets upon his face as Kurt tries unfolding a map of the school grounds, failing miserably only to have the harsh winds slam it on his face as an apology. He gags, ripping it off and curses to himself. He has been trying to find an entrance to this goddamn school for half an hour! Give him a fucking break!

A loud crack in the sky causes him to jump back a little as he turns his collars further up, hoping that he would find a way in before what seemed to be a possibility of a heavy storm. All he ever saw were the tall windows and endless fields of bushes and exotic shrubs. But to his chagrin, no door.

Kurt places his hand on the wall of the building and decides to head right because he was bound of find a door this way, hoping that his endless knowledge of 'Life Hacks' would be put to use.

Sighing in relief as he reaches a handle when he had just felt the first signs of a light drizzle, he pries it open with a gasp and stumbles right inside. And as soon as that, he was thrust into a mob of weirdly energetic boys which pushed past him with many _'excuse me' 'Pardon me' 'Terribly sorry' 'Forgive me_' and one_ 'sorry to knock you over but your hair looks fantastic'  
_  
He remembers to bless every deity out there who chose to spare him his shortly lived life as he gets pulled out from the surprisingly friendly, but possible death causing, masses. He pulls Kurt underneath the stairs which proves to be effective since none of the students seems to notice they were gone.

"Better not get trampled on the first day right?" a man with aubrun hair asks.

"I guess so," Kurt replies, smiling as he dusts himself off, "I think you deserve my thanks."

"No problem, new people tend to get lost. Or trampled on." He chuckles as he pulls out his hand to shake, "My name's Sebastian by the way."

"Kurt. Yeah, I just transferred here." Kurt mumbles out as he tries to catch his breath. Kurt pauses to survey the crowd which seems to disappear towards the other side of the hall, "So, why the crowd?"

"Naah, they're just a bunch of freshmen hoping to audition for the Warblers."

"Warblers?" Kurt raises his eyebrows in astonishment. Now that could either be a weird bird club or the a cappella Glee club he heard a lot about.

"Yeah, the Glee club. It gets you special privileges and not to mention, pretty awesome. I got in yesterday since auditions for juniors come in first. How about you? Can you sing?"

Kurt ponders for a while if joining a _Glee club _was a good idea for his investigation. "Yeah, I mean a little. I'm not so good."

"You should audition. I could get you a slot if you choose to."

Kurt smiles thoughtfully, "Yeah, I'll think about it."

Sebastian smiles as he grabs Kurt's map from his clutches, "Anyway, got any classes you don't know about?"

"Just orientation. Is there like, a hall for that?"

"Yeah, it's just over there," Sebastian points at where the throng of the freshmen had originally emerged from, "just turn left and you'll see a stair case. Go up and find the room marked _'Orientation Hall'_. It's not very difficult."

Sebastian hands Kurt's map back over to him as he Kurt nods gratefully at him, "Thanks a ton."

"You're welcome."

Sebastian grins as Kurt disappears into the hallway, feet tapping on the marble floor as he turns to leave.

"See what you like?" Robin drawls out, emerging from the opposite hall.

Sebastian looks back to the passage way where Kurt had disappeared, a slight leer carving up his otherwise handsome features. He faces Robin to grin and walks past him, feet clacking the floor as his words echo the wide halls.

"Josiah," Sebastian pulls in a breath, voice growing fainter as he walks away with a tune stuck on the tip of his tongue, "I've found my new target."

**A/N: Like the changes? Hate it? Just let me know in the reviews! **


End file.
